


It's Not Enough

by Pandaburger14



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur is Harry, Galahad is Eggsy, M/M, Riding, Tortureish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaburger14/pseuds/Pandaburger14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry are put on a mission to take out billionaire Thomas Stockman and have to pose as a couple, the fleeting touches and soft kisses eventually aren't enough...<br/>Based on the Hartwin prompt "Harry and Eggsy have to pretend to be a couple for a mission and go to fancy parties and basically the sexual tension that builds up from quick pecks on the lips becomes too overwhelming"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted on this site, I really hope you all enjoy it and all of its smuttiness~  
> This is also posted on Wattpad.

"Arthur, Galahad, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to take out Thomas Stockman." Merlin tells Eggsy and Harry. "He has supposedly designed a device that could cure every disease known to man."

Eggsy looks at him in confusion. "But...isn' tha' a good fing?"

"In theory, yes, it would be. However, in order to do that, he plans to kill everyone who is infected with a serious disease and use their bodies to develop a cure for whatever disease they have. The machine basically takes the disease from a living host, completely draining them of their bodily fluids, and creates a cure for said disease from the fluids. Of course, the general public simply believes that the machine takes a sample of some kind and generates a cure from that, but that is not the case."

"Oh...fuck, yeah I can see 'ow tha' would be a problem." Eggsy chuckles awkwardly. "So, 'ow do we do this?" He asks after he clears his throat and composes himself.

"That's simple. He's having a huge party to celebrate the making of his machine. So you two will go in under cover as a couple, gain his fancy, and convince him to give the two of you a private showing of the machine with him. Once he is alone with the two of you, you take him, and his machine, out." Merlin says, showing slides of Thomas and his machine.

Harry simply nods while Eggsy fidgets, seemingly uncertain. "Are you two up for the task?" Merlin asks, facing them, hands folded and resting on the table in front of him.

"I think it should be no problem," Harry states simply.

Merlin turns to Eggsy. "What do you think Galahad?"

Eggsy bites his lip, looking at Harry, who simply returns his gaze. He sighs. "If Arthur's cool wif it, then so am I." He leans back in his chair, crossing his legs. "So, when's the party?"

"Tomorrow night." Merlin says, giving them both folders with the mission information. "So you have until then to figure out how exactly you're going to get him alone. And to practice being a couple."

They both nod and leave the room, Eggsy's head buzzing like mad. 

'We have to pretend to be a couple?' Eggsy thinks, glancing over at Harry, who is walking along side of Eggsy, and catches his eye. 

"Something wrong, Eggsy?" He asks kindly, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Not really, 've jus' never pretended to be er..." Eggsy trailed off, not quite sure how to voice his concern.

"In a relationship with another man?" Harry finished Eggsy's thought for him, the corners of his mouth upturned ever so slightly into a smile.

"Yeah," Eggsy chuckles. "Pretty dumb fing to be worryin' about, right?" He smiles at Harry, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Harry shakes his head, "No, it's perfectly normal, especially if one isn't sexually attracted to men. However, it shouldn't be too difficult to fake it, you just need some practice."

"Okay...what d'you wan' me to do?" Eggsy asks, not entirely sure how to act as a boyfriend, considering he hasn't ever been in a real relationship with another person, the closest he's ever come to a real relationship is a fuck buddy, and even he knows that that's not even close to a real relationship.

"You need to see me as attractive, even if that isn't what you think at this moment." Harry says, meeting Eggsy's gaze.

"Well, tha' shouldn' be too hard," Eggsy smiles. "You always look good."

Harry let out a small chuckle. "At least we don't need to worry about that, now we just have to make people believe that we are together, and the easiest way to fool them is by fooling ourselves into believing that we are together, if we believe it, then they will believe it as well." He said, looking Eggsy in the eye. "So you need to treat me like you would treat your significant other." 

Eggsy nodded. "So jus' do wif you wha' I would do wif my significant other?"

"Yes, do you think you can do that?" 

"Yeah, shouldn' be too hard. Jus' pretend you're my other half. I can do tha'." Eggsy said, seeming to be saying it more to himself than to Harry.

Harry nods, about to walk away when, "Er...Harry?"

Harry turns to face Eggsy, "Yes?"

"I've er...I've never been in a real relationship before so er...so 'm no' really sure wha' exactly to do...I mean, 'm supposed to be nice, obviously, and flirt but...beyond tha'..." Eggsy looks down at the tile floor, suddenly unable to meet Harry's gaze, his face a brighter pink than before.

Eggsy thought he saw Harry quirk a smile, but as soon as it had come, it had gone, and Harry was serious again. "Just follow my lead, and everything will be fine."

Eggsy nodded, "Alrigh' Harry, I trust you."

...

Eggsy and Harry arrive at the party by limo, both sporting tuxes with red roses.

Harry steps out first, holding the door open for Eggsy, and assisting him out of the limo, Eggsy gazing in awe at the size of the Stockman estate. It isn't quite as big as Valentine's hideout/house/secret base was, but it's still pretty damn huge.

Harry holds out his arm and Eggsy takes it gingerly, both of them walking up the stone steps to the giant oak doors to the mansion. Once inside, they scan the area, searching for Thomas.

"There he is," Eggsy whispers, tilting his head toward a tall, muscular man with tanned skin and dark hair with just a slight hint of gray that shows that he's aged, but not old. Like a fine wine. Eggsy suddenly feels that his collar is a bit tight, but resists the urge to loosen it, because Harry seems perfectly fine, and he doesn't want to screw this up.

"Let's move," Harry says, voice low. They make their way through the crowd, grabbing glasses of champagne on their way, attempting to blend in.

Nervous, Eggsy reaches for Harry's hand, and Harry takes it. Eggsy is surprised by the movement, before remembering that they were supposed to be a couple, of course Harry would grab his hand, it was all part of the act. Eggsy suddenly feels an inexplicable pang in his chest, but shakes it off as Thomas comes into view.

Thomas turns as the two approach, flashing his perfect teeth in a wide smile. "Good evening gentleman, I hope you're enjoying the party?" 

They both smile, exchanging glances. "It's a wonderful party," Harry says, squeezing Eggsy's hand ever so slightly, signaling him to say something as well.

"Yeah, great party. I love your place, it's so sleek and new, with a hint of ancient beauty." Eggsy says, sipping his champagne and doing his best to not sound like a street kid. "Great champagne too." Eggsy flashes a smile of his own to Thomas, feeling almost uncomfortably warm, even though it's cool on the balcony where they're standing.

"Good, good, might I ask your names? I have so many people here, it's hard to remember who's who." Thomas chuckles, flashing his perfect teeth again.

"I am Connor Matthews," Harry says calmly, smiling, and gestures to Eggsy. "And this is my boyfriend Nick Thorn."

"Nice to formally meet you both, I'm glad you could make it." Thomas said, his pearly whites still flashing, eyes trailing down Eggsy's body. Eggsy notices, and feels his face heat up slightly. Harry clears his throat, bringing Thomas's attention back to him.

"So, I hear you've designed the cure-all machine," Harry says calmly, but Eggsy can tell that he's annoyed, he can't seem to figure out why though, all Thomas did was look at him. Eggsy shrugs it off as Thomas replies.

"Yeah, I can't take all of the credit though, my research team kicks ass," He laughs.

Eggsy exchanges a look with Harry before looking back to Thomas. If Thomas likes him, then maybe he can convince him to take them somewhere that they could be alone. "D'you think we could see it?" He asks, eyes sparkling. Harry seems annoyed at Eggsy's display, but Eggsy ignores it, if being a total flirt gets them alone with Thomas and the machine, then he'll do it. As long as he can go home and stop this weird facade of a relationship.

"Eager one, aren't you?" Thomas chuckles at his own joke, and Harry smiles politely, but Eggsy can see under his mask, how the corner of his mouth twitches ever so slightly. 'This had better work, or Harry's gonna kill Thomas before we even get to the damn machine.' Eggsy thinks, biting his lip. Apparently, Thomas takes that as sign of Eggsy's eagerness to see the machine.

"Alright, if you really want to see it that badly," Thomas leans down next to Eggsy's ear. "Follow me, you can bring your boyfriend too if you'd like, Nicky."

Eggsy tenses at the feeling of Thomas's breath on his ear, shuddering slightly at the combination of the breath and the nick name.

Harry, Eggsy notices, is extremely tense, his grip on Eggsy's hand almost like a vice, and Eggsy squeezes his hand gently, signaling Harry to loosen his grip, which he does.

As Thomas leaves the balcony and begins walking down a long corridor, Eggsy follows, pulling Harry down the corridor with him, whispering in his ear, "Connor, are you alrigh'?" He didn't want to use Harry's real name, in case the place was bugged.

Harry nods, "Just fine." He whispers in his normal, soft tone. Eggsy can tell that something is off, even if Harry managed to speak in his normal tone, but he can't address it because Thomas is leading them into a large room with marble floors and red velvet drapes. Thomas moves the drapes aside, revealing a large silver machine.

"Wow," Eggsy gasps, looking up at the machine. It had to be 10 feet tall at least, and 6 feet wide. "How does it work?" Eggsy asks in mock excitement, for he already knew how it worked.

"Well, this machine draws a small amount of fluids from the sick patient and uses the the virus-infected fluids to create antibodies, and in turn, create a cure." Thomas says, flashing his oh so brilliantly white smile once again.

Eggsy exchanges a quick glance with Harry, either Thomas was flat out lying, or he really had no idea what this machine did. Or...or Merlin was misinformed, but that's ridiculous, this man had to be plotting something awful...right? Eggsy shrugs off his concerns, knowing that there are more important matters at hand.

"Really? Tha's all there is to it?" Eggsy asks, inching closer to Thomas, hoping to distract him enough to get him to admit the truth about the machine.

"Yeah," Thomas' voice is low and husky and he bites his lip. "You wanna see how it works?" He whispers next to Eggsy's ear.

"Y-yeah," Eggsy says, a little breathless, he actually did it, he's getting Thomas to show him how the machine works.

"Mr. Matthews?" Thomas lifts his head from Eggsy's ear and looks over to Harry. "Would you like to be my little test subject?"

Eggsy's stomach drops. "Woah, what? No, anyone but Connor." Harry looks over to Eggsy, keeping a straight face. "I'll do it if you wan' me to, Thomas."

"Don't be silly, Nick," Harry says calmly. "I'll be fine."

Eggsy shakes his head, "No, Thomas, let me do it, Connor has anemia and will pass out the second the needle hits his skin, I don' wanna risk it." Eggsy swallows worriedly, not wanting to endanger Harry, his mentor. Harry looks at Eggsy sternly, knowing what he's trying to do, but is unable to recant Eggsy's claim. 

Harry moves over to Eggsy slowly. "Are you sure about this Nick?" He whispers, looking into Eggsy's eyes to confirm that Eggsy was absolutely sure.

"Y-yeah," Eggsy says, blushing bright pink at the close proximity, but refusing to look away. "Um...Connor?" Eggsy says after a moment, biting his lip.

Harry clears his throat and looks away. "Alright Nick, as long as you're absolutely sure..." He trails off, and though to the normal observer he may seem awfully calm and collected, Eggsy can tell he's crazy worried. Eggsy bites his lip and looks away when he feels a hand on his chin, forcing his head up, and lips on his own.

Eggsy tenses at the feeling of Harry's lips against his. Just as he gets used to the soft pressure, it's gone, and Eggsy is left standing in shock, blushing, his fingers where Harry's lips just were pressed against his own.

Thomas clears his throat, breaking Eggsy's reverie. "So...now that that's settled, let's get this party started, shall we? Nick? Your hand, please." 

Eggsy obliges, putting his hand in Thomas' larger one. Thomas leads Eggsy to a chair attached to the machine and straps him in, pushing up one of Eggsy's sleeves and inserting a needle into his arm. 

"This won't hurt a bit," Thomas says, his smile turning into a wicked grin. "It's gonna hurt a lot." Thomas flips a lever and Eggsy's eyes squeeze shut in pain and he lets out yell.

"Did you idiots think that I didn't know who you were? Connor and Nick? Or should I say Arthur and Galahad of Kingsman?" Eggsy exchanged a nervous glance with Harry before Thomas turns a dial on the machine, causing Eggsy to writhe in pain.

"I had my suspicions about you two, but I couldn't put my finger on it, at least, not until that little kiss you two shared there, great acting on your part by the way Arthur," Thomas says, turning to Harry, who keeps a straight face. "But your little flirt here gave you away like the little blushing virgin he is." Thomas jerks his head towards Eggsy, who snarls at him.

"Shh my pet," Thomas coos, turning the dial up a little more, Eggsy crying out before biting his tongue to try to keep quiet. "It's a shame you're a Kingsman," Thomas sighs, lifting Eggsy's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "You're awfully pretty, especially with tears in your eyes." Eggsy meets Thomas' gaze with fire in his own.

"Don' fuckin' touch me," Eggsy jerks his chin from Thomas' grip, dropping the proper accent. "I'm no' your little play fing you piece of shit." He spits in Thomas' face, which pisses him off and he ramps the dial up even more, and Eggsy screams out in pain, panting.

Harry knows he doesn't have much time, Eggsy's strong, but he won't last much longer if Thomas keeps ramping up the power.

"Stockman," Harry calls, drawing his attention away from Eggsy.

"What is it Arthur?" Thomas whines. "I'm busy with my play thing."

"I'm afraid that he isn't your play thing." Harry states plainly, yet firmly. "He isn't anyone's play thing, he's Galahad of Kingsman, and because you know that information, you must be eliminated." Harry pulls out his umbrella.

"Really? An umbrella? You Kingsman are insane, I swear." Thomas says, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Harry.

"Never underestimate a Kingsman." Eggsy calls as Thomas fires his gun and Harry kneels behind his umbrella, the bullets ricocheting off of it and one grazing Thomas' side.

"Fuck!" Thomas yells, clutching his side, his white suit stained with red. "That was a million dollar suit! You'll pay for that!" Thomas screeches, tossing the gun and going straight for Harry, who closes his umbrella and calmly sticks it out, point facing Thomas as he runs right into it.

Blood drips from Thomas' mouth and stains the entire front of his once crisp, white suit a dark red. Harry removes the umbrella tip from Thomas' torso, clubbing him in the temple with the handle, causing Thomas to fall to the ground, unconscious. Harry wipes the blood from his umbrella, and kicks the gun far away from Thomas, just in case he wakes up. He then strides quickly to the machine, shutting it down before moving to Eggsy, quickly removing the needle from his arm and undoing the straps holding him in place.

The moment he is free, Eggsy pulls Harry in for a hug. " 'm sorry for bein' such an idiot and gettin' caught in Stockman's stupid trap...and 'm sorry for freakin' ou' and makin' 'im realize tha' we were Kingsman..."

"Eggsy, no, you were wonderful, you held your own, and I surprised you, of course you would react that way, I should've warned you first." Harry gave a small smile, relieved that Eggsy was safe. He gently strokes a few strands of Eggsy's hair out of his face and back in place, tears welling up in his eyes.

" 'arry? Are you alrigh'?" Eggsy asks, his face very obviously showing concern.

Harry nods, giving another small smile. "I'm glad you're alright," he says, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Eggsy's forehead. "Now please don't scare me like that again." Harry says, suddenly back to his normal self. 

"Roger tha'," Eggsy says, giving Harry a salute and a smile before standing slowly, his body weak from a lack of fluids. Harry helps him up, calling Merlin from his ear piece.

"Merlin, Stockman is unconscious and bleeding out, and the machine has been located. It's on the south side of the building on the second floor. Eggsy needs fluids, he was hooked up to the machine for a few minutes and can hardly stand."

"Roger that Arthur, I'll send in Lancelot to take care of the machine and get you two out of there." Merlin says, and seconds later, Roxy is on the balcony outside the window in the jet. 

"C'mon slow pokes, let's blow this popsicle stand," she calls helping Eggsy into the jet and hooking him up to an IV before placing a block of C4 on the machine. She climbs back into the jet, closing the doors and flying back towards the Kingsman base. Eggsy looks out the window to see the south side of the Stockman estate go up in flames before exhaustion takes over and his eyes slowly shut.

...

Eggsy awakes to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He sits up to find himself in a bed in the hospital wing, an IV hooked up to his arm. He tries to get up, only to feel a hand pushing him back down.

"Lie back down Eggsy," Roxy says, keeping her hand on his chest until he lies back down. "The nurses don't want you moving around quite yet, they want to make sure your body is fully hydrated." She hands him a glass of water. "Drink this, or we'll be here forever." 

He takes a sip of the water, the smell of breakfast wafting through the air. "Who's makin' pancakes?" Eggsy asks, stomach grumbling. "I could really use some pancakes righ' abou' now."

At that moment, Harry walks through the door, carrying a tray laden with a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He sets it down on Eggsy's lap. "Eat up," he says in his normal soft, firm tone. "And you might want to see this." Harry says, flicking on the TV to show the local news.

"Last night, Thomas Stockman, inventor of the cure-all device, was found dead in his mansion, the entire south side of the building blown to pieces, along with his machine." The newscaster says, showing a picture of the damage. "Police are not sure of the cause, however they think it was a malfunction with the machine." 

Eggsy smirks, knowing the real cause of his death, and the events that lead up to it. He shudders at the memory of Thomas' touch, and his god awful machine as Harry shuts off the TV. He turns to Eggsy.

"Eat, you haven't eaten since before the party." He says firmly. Eggsy nods and picks up his fork, eating a bite of pancake.

"These are great! Fanks 'arry." Eggsy says, mouth half full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Harry reprimands with a small smile, turning to Roxy. "Thank you Lancelot, for all of your help on this mission, but I'm afraid that Merlin has asked for your services once more." Roxy looks over to Eggsy with a slightly worried expression. "Don't worry about Eggsy, he'll be fine with me Roxy, I assure you."

Roxy nods, "Understood Arthur," she turns to Eggsy. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Eggsy." She smirks, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Eggsy finishes his food and sets the tray on the table by the bed. " 'm stuffed, those were some great pancakes Harry. I guess you really can do everyfin', huh?" He chuckles.

Harry chuckles as well, "I don't know about that, but I can certainly make a good pancake." At that moment, a nurse opens the door.

"I'm just going to check your vitals okay?" She says sweetly, pinching the skin on Eggsy's hand, watching as it springs back into place quickly, and checks his heart rate, as well as listens to its beat with her stethoscope.

"It seems like you're back to your old self," she says, removing the IV from his wrist. "You're free to go, just stay hydrated okay?" Eggsy nods, and she smiles at him as he rises from the bed, noticing that he was in sweats.

'Who changed my clothes?' Eggsy wonders, but he shrugs it off. 'It doesn't matter, I can move around again.' He grabs the glass of water off the table, downing the whole thing, before leaving the room, Harry not far behind.

Eggsy stretches as he walks down the hall toward his room. "It's nice to move around again," he says as Harry comes up beside him. Harry simply nods. 

Finally getting a good look at him, Eggsy notices bags under Harry's eyes, he hasn't slept at all. Eggsy frowns, had he really been that worried about him?

"You didn' sleep at all, did you?" Eggsy says, looking into Harry's face. Harry gave a small smile.

"You know me all too well," Harry says, looking straight ahead to avoid Eggsy's eyes.

Eggsy sighs, "I don' understand, I was perfectly fine yesterday, jus' a little woozy. Is tha' really scary enough to lose sleep over?" Eggsy asks, looking at Harry, who is still avoiding his gaze. Harry is silent for a moment, seeming to think about his answer before stopping in his tracks and turning to look Eggsy square in the face.

"I don't know Eggsy. Let me ask you this, if it was me in that chair last night, having my fluids sucked out of my body and passing out on the plane ride back, would you have been able to sleep?" Harry's voice is calm, but there's a slight bite to his tone, as if he's daring Eggsy to contradict him.

Eggsy hesitates for a moment, already knowing the answer.

When Eggsy still hasn't answered after a few moments, Harry raises an eyebrow.

Egssy sighs, knowing he won't be able to lie his way out. "No, I wouldn' be able to sleep," Eggsy bites his lip. "But tha's different."

"How so?" Harry asks skeptically, his voice still calm and his eyes still laser focused on Eggsy's face.

"Well," Eggsy hesitates, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "You're a lo' more valuable to Kingsman than I am, you're Arthur for Christ sake, and I'm...I'm jus' expendable." 

Harry shakes his head. "No one in Kingsman is expendable. Everyone is important, and you saw just how difficult it was to find people willing and able to do this work, it takes so much time, and even then, sometimes we don't get anyone able to do this line of work." Harry looks away for a moment, trying to compose himself. "Eggsy, you are vastly important to Kingsman, don't ever forget that."

Eggsy swallows, suddenly flustered at Harry's close proximity, their faces inches apart with Eggsy's back against the door to his room.

"I won'," Eggsy says, flushing slightly as Harry got close enough that Eggsy had to look up slightly to keep eye contact.

"You're important to Kingsman," Harry repeats, gently cupping one of Eggsy's cheeks with his hand. "And you're important to me." He leans in and presses his lips to Eggsy's, just like he had back in the Stockman mansion, and, just like before, Eggsy tenses in shock, but Harry doesn't back off, allowing Eggsy to relax and kiss Harry back, eyes fluttering shut as he grips Harry's tie and pulls him closer.

After a moment, Harry pulls away, panting softly, and leaving Eggsy breathless, his cheeks a bright pink.

"H-Harry," Eggsy pants, still gripping Harry's tie. "You're important to me too." Eggsy pulls Harry back down for another kiss, trying to convey just how important Harry is to him through his lips. 

"Fuck 'arry," Eggsy moans softly, his hands moving slowly down Harry's torso to his belt. He reaches one hand behind him and opens the door to his room, leading Harry in by his belt. Onhe inside, he shuts the door by pushing Harry up against it, running his hands up Harry's shirt.

"And here I thought you were a little blushing vrigin," Harry smirks. Eggsy blushes in spite of himself.

"I may be blushin', but 'm certainly no virgin, bruv." Eggsy says with a smirk of his own, pressing his lips against Harry's once more. Eggsy slips his tongue out, licking Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Harry grants it, parting his lips slightly so Eggsy's tongue can slip through. Eggsy lets out a small moan as his tongue enters Harry's mouth, trying to reach every part of it.

Harry, still kissing Eggsy, begins to lift Eggsy's shirt, running his fingers over his chest and torso, before breaking the kiss to take off Eggsy's shirt and moving his lips to Eggsy's neck, biting and sucking lightly, making Eggsy gasp, tilting his head to give Harry more access.

Eggsy reaches for Harry's collar, undoing his tie and tossing it on the floor next to his shirt, moving on to unbutton his shirt when Harry moves down and bites Eggsy's collar bone, sucking hard until it leaves a bruise, making Eggsy moan, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Christ Harry," Eggsy cries out as Harry reaches down and puts pressure on Eggsy's hard-on through his pants. Eggsy takes hold of Harry's face and brings his lips to his own, kissing him deeply as he slowly walks backwards towards the bed, pulling Harry down on top of him and breaking the kiss to take off Harry's shirt. He tosses it on the floor, looking at Harry's abs and running his fingers down them teasingly slow, biting his lip as he looks up at Harry who is straddling him. Harry smirks, leaning down to kiss Eggsy again, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before breaking the kiss and grinding down hard on Eggsy, grunts escaping both of their mouths at the wonderful friction.

Harry's lips move down to Egssy's neck, trailing open mouth kisses down his torso and stopping at the waist band of his pants, biting and sucking there until his lower abdomen was a series a purple bruises. 

"Fuckin' hell," Eggsy groans, bucking his hips up to signal Harry to move just a little lower to relieve some of the growing tension in his tenting pants, and Harry obliges, mouthing Eggsy's erection through his pants. Eggsy lets out a whimper, the heat from Harry's mouth only increasing the tightness of his pants.

"You fuckin' tease 'arry," Eggsy moans, the heat from Harry's mouth not enough with clothes in between. Harry smirks, relishing in the fact that he could affect Eggsy so much with light touches.

"If you want something, all you have to do is ask, Eggsy." Harry says, still smirking as Eggsy flushes darker.

"D'you expect me to beg? Cause 'm not doin' tha', bruv." Harry quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh, aren't you?" Harry asks, ghosting his fingers down Eggsy's sides, making him shudder. Eggsy whimpers, squirming under Harry's touch and biting his lip. While he doesn't want to beg, he really needs release, his cock painfully hard now. He takes a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Fine," Eggsy gives in, he could never say no to Harry, no matter what he asks. "Would you er...would you suck me off? Please?" Eggsy attempts, and Harry chuckles.

"And you're sure that you're not a virgin?" Eggsy scoffs.

"I tol' you, 'm no virgin," Eggsy's cheeks were a light pink. "I've jus' never 'ad to beg before is all." Eggsy laughs, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I'll teach you how to beg." Harry says, sliding Eggsy's pants down along with his boxers to reveal a sizable length. Eggsy grunts softly as Harry swirls his tongue around the head of Eggsy's cock painfully slow with just enough pressure to feel it, but not enough to provide any release.

Eggsy whimpers, biting his lip hard as Harry continues the movement, licking slowly and lightly from base to tip.

After a few painstakingly slow licks, Eggsy can't take it anymore. "Oh fuck 'arry, please," he whimpers. " ' need your mouth on my cock, please 'arry." Eggsy begs, bucking his hips up for good measure.

"Well when you put it like that," Harry smirks. "How can I say no?" Harry swirls his tongue around the tip before slowly pulling the head into his mouth, a gasp escaping Eggsy's mouth.

"H-Harry," Eggsy moans, tangling his fingers into Harry's hair as he takes more of Eggsy into his mouth. "Fuck." Eggsy's hips buck up involuntarily, the heat enveloping him. Harry places his hands on Eggsy's hips, holding them in place as he took even more of Eggsy into his mouth. Eggsy's back arches as Harry bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the shaft.

"H-Harry 'm gonna cum," Eggsy moans, his voice high as Harry sucks, hollowing his cheeks. "H-Harry, stop, I don' wanna cum yet." Eggsy says, tugging on Harry's hair. Harry pulls himself off, his lips swollen and red as he looks up at Eggsy, who's face is flushed a bright pink his pupils blown out with lust.

"I wanna...wanna ride you 'arry," Eggsy pants, sitting up and crawling over to Harry, pushing him down onto the bed before climbing on top of him and straddling him. Eggsy leans down and kisses Harry, tasting his own pre cum on Harry's lips as he undoes Harry's belt and pulls his pants and boxers down, lining himself up with Harry's length.

Eggsy suddenly felt Harry's hands on his hips, stopping him from going down on Harry's length.

"If I don't prepare you first, then this is going to hurt, Eggsy." Harry says calmly sitting up and flipping their positions so that he was straddling Eggsy. He opens the nightstand drawer and finds lube, chuckling. "I guess you really aren't a virgin."

"I tol' you," Eggsy chuckles, smirking. Harry returns the smirk, lubing up his fingers before using one of them to circle around Eggsy's puckering hole. Eggsy gasps, " 'arry" he whimpers, wiggling his hips.

Harry slowly slips his finger inside of Eggsy, making Eggsy gasp as he moves his finger in and out, curling it each time he pulls out.

Harry slips in another finger, scissoring them and stretching Eggsy, who gasps and whimpers. " 'arry, jus' fuck me already." Eggsy begs, rutting his hips against Harry's fingers. In response, Harry simply slips in a third finger.

Leaning down, he whispers in Eggsy's ear, "Not to brag Eggsy, but I'm too big to not prep you," At that moment, his fingers brush Eggsy's prostate, and he arches his back.

"Fuck righ' there 'arry, don't stop," Eggsy moans loudly, and Harry pulls out his fingers, flipping them over again so that Eggsy was straddling him once again. Harry grabs the lube and slicks up his cock with it, lining it up with Eggsy's entrance.

Eggsy slowly slid himself down on Harry's cock, biting his lip at the slightly uncomfortable stretching, Eggsy hated to admit it, but he was glad that Harry insisted on prepping him before hand because Harry was big.

Once Eggsy is all the way down on Harry's cock, he lets his body adjust to Harry's length, panting softly. Once he adjusts to Harry's large size, he slowly lifts himself up, and brings himself down, hard, moaning loudly and eliciting a groan out of Harry.

Harry grabs hold of Eggsy's hips, guiding him as he bounces on his dick. "Fuckin' hell, 'arry," Eggsy moans loudly, leaning forward and placing his hands on Harry's chest for stability as he goes faster. "You're fuckin' huge holy shit 'arry."

Harry groans as Eggsy increases the speed of his thrusts, his little whimpers and loud moans bringing Harry ever closer to the edge. Harry takes one of his hands from Eggsy's hip and moves it to his dick, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Harry," Eggsy moans, panting. " 'm gonna-" Eggsy comes hard, splattering their chests as he calls Harry's name, which sends Harry over the edge as well, coming inside of Eggsy as he calls his name. Eggsy bounces a couple more times, riding out his orgasm before pulling off of Harry and lying next to him.

"Fuck," Eggsy says, panting as he kisses Harry softly. "I love you, Harry." He whispers, and Harry smiles, panting softly.

"I love you too, Eggsy." Harry whispers in Eggsy's ear as he pulls him close. Eggsy smiles, his eyes fluttering shut as he dozes off, Harry following suit.


End file.
